


Expedience

by badly_knitted



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, Drama, Ficlet, Friendship, Gen, Investigations, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 13:03:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16086683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Sherlock and Joan are investigating the murder of a very wealthy man.





	Expedience

**Author's Note:**

> Written for todeskun’s prompt ‘Elementary, Joan & Sherlock, "It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single man in possession of a good fortune, must be in want of a wife". (Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austen),’ at fic_promptly.

“‘It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single man in possession of a good fortune, must be in want of a wife’,” Sherlock said. 

Joan blinked, caught off guard; as far as she could tell, the statement had nothing to do with the case they were working on. “Excuse me?”

“Jane Austen wrote that in Pride and Prejudice. I should point out, however, that the statement is categorically untrue. Marriage is a convention, a convenience rather than a necessity; it merely simplifies the satisfying of certain physical urges. There’s no need to take the time and trouble to seek out a willing sexual partner when one is readily available and bound by convention to accede to requests for physical intimacy.”

“Are you saying getting married is a waste of time?”

“Quite the contrary. Marriage can be a considerable time-saver in the long run, but finding a compatible mate can be such a long, drawn-out process that one has to wonder, if one has sufficient funds available, whether it wouldn’t be altogether simpler to employ someone to take care of business, as it were.”

“So you think because the victim was wealthy, unmarried, and didn’t have a girlfriend, he was using prostitutes?”

“Possible, but under the circumstances, unlikely. No, I would imagine he took a far more expedient approach and hired himself a very personal assistant. Find the assistant, and I rather think we’ll find our murderer.”

The End


End file.
